


Draconic Awakening

by Shadow_Shadowsong, whitemoon4986



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Shadowsong/pseuds/Shadow_Shadowsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemoon4986/pseuds/whitemoon4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Kisven is moving to the big city, so that he can learn more about himself, after being abandoned in the woods and raised in a small community knowing very little about himself he wishes to learn more. </p><p>Xphearon, a grand Lynx is sure that he knows every type of immortal and how they all act until he crashes into a new one someone he has never seen before, and who seems to shatter all of his previous beliefs. </p><p>this is a fiction work and as such, has magical beings in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new kid is a commener

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my friend (Whitemoon4986) and i thought of on the spot wanting to do an Rp. we have much more typed between us, i just need to get the time to type it all up. i/we hope that you all like it as much as we have loved writing it.

_** Chapter 1: New kid's a Commoner ** _

_** \---Alex--- ** _

 

     I waled through the dimly lit Forrest thinking about what my luck was. I always knew that Kisvet meant no last name or no family name. It was in these for rests that the small village Palanthia Valia resided. An older couple who had never been able to have kids of their own, found me abandoned and took it upon themselves to raise me.

     I was always the outsider, they raised me to know I was not theirs but that they loved me and thought of me as their own. Yet no matte how much love they gave me, I always wondered who I was. No one in the tiny village knew anything about me. It was small and the classes were all what the families could teach you. So you learned the important stuff, but that was about it. It was a simple life, and while they were not rally able to give me much. They gave me all the mattered, love. Immortals didn't count money as a true form of wealth, it was what you could do with magic, that was what wealth was, not fair maybe with the stronger Immortals being able to do more. I was loved and healthy, who could ask for more than that. We all knew of the attack on the castle about 15 years ago, when my adoptive parents found me, a baby. They figured that my family had perished in the attack.

     I was never sure if I should morn the apparent death of my parents or not because, I never knew them and how do you morn someone that you have never knew. It would have been nice, and sometimes I wish that I could have meet them, but Althas and Pretas were great parents. I stopped to look around, it had been early morning when I had left the village and it was already nightfall I was hoping to be in the city before I had to sleep, I was hoping to have made it to sleep in a bed, not out in a cave somewhere. I chose to wait another day to leave instead of leaving when Pretas thought I should. I didn't want to be late. On top of a large scholarship most of the families were helping out a bit so I could go, they had gotten stuff to get me started in my new life out here as a farewell gift. So I wanted to do a good job and make them all proud. They wanted me to attend here because it was a large school and a lot of them were immortals. So there might be another like me, and I could learn more about myself. I was a little shy about going, but I did want to learn more.

     I stopped to rest for the night in an empty cave that I found. And I wasn't happy to admit it, but mom was right I should have left earlier. I was going to be hard pressed to make it to school and my apartment tomorrow. And that's assuming that I didn't get lost. I couldn't see the lights of the city yet so I was still away from the edge of the Crystal Forrest. I was almost certain that I was going to get lost tomorrow. I had never been outside of my village before. And this place was supposed to be a lot bigger, we had like at the most 200 people in my village, their were probably at least 5000 in the city at least. Of course most villages and cities were large when compared to where I was raised. It was the smallest city on Atlantis.

     When the sun rising over the trees I knew that it was time to get on the road so I could get to town. I figured that I would have about three hours before classes would start. I just hoped that I was close enough to find the school easy before classes started. Over all it took me about two hours to get out of the forest. The sight of the city took my breath away. I knew that it would be large, but I didn't expect this. This was truly humongous. I doubted I would be able to find the school or my apartment without help. And I doubted that I would be to school on time. It would take me forever to learn my way around.

     I was so busy thinking about all of the new people, places and things I would meet or learn, and I was overwhelmed. Completely absorbed in my thoughts I crashed into and off of something falling to the ground. My stuff falling out of my backpack. I pulled myself into a sitting position pulling my legs up next to me. And took stock of my bruises, my butt, back and pride were all that I could feel that was wrong at the moment. I looked up to see what I had run into.

     My first thought, it wasn't a what, it was a who. A very we'll built someone. He had black hair with purple highlights. And oh my god, his eyes were rainbow, it was like every movement he made made a new color appear and they also all seemed to be reflecting at the same time. It was very mesmerizing, I was also stunned by his well defined muscles. It was a mix between a swimmer and a football player. Lean coiled muscles packed with power. From what I could see with my position. I was sure that I was staring.

 

_** \---Xphearon--- ** _

__

     I was walking through the smaller of the two crystal cities. They each have a name, but everyone just calls them Crystal City and Little Crystal, or if your really lazy you might just say city. I had spent the night over at my friends house, completely out of my normal character of finishing assignments early, i completely forgot about this paper i was supposed to write. So Lexen helped me out. Normally after spending the night at his house he would be walking to school with me, but he had kendo practice at the school.

     I was lost in my thought about the assignment, and what else I had to do for my training today, i wasn't sure if the spell casters had a meeting after school or not, i didn't think so. however after forgetting this assignment i was worried about trusting my memory. it was about this debate in my head when i felt something slam into me and bounce off.

     I looked down to see a young boy sprawled on the ground. I bent down to check on him but as i did he slowly started to sit up. drawing his legs up next to him and bracing him self on his right arm, he seemed to take stock of his injuries. He looked up and he seemed shocked, he must have thought that he had run into an object or a building, not a person. As he kept staring i got a little uncomfortable.

     "I'm sorry, i wasn't looking. completely lost in thought." I said kneeling down next to him to help pick up what had fallen from his backpack. I had never seen this kid around before, not exactly the most surprising i was sure i didn't know everyone in little crystal. I started helping with the books, it took him a moment to take the first one and start as well. it only took a few moments and i grabbed a shirt and as i went to had it over, a pair of underwear fell out of it.

     "Oh My God," he exclaimed quickly grabbing the object off the ground and shoving them violently into his bag.

     "What?" he asked my statement finally getting through to him, "No, oh, I'm doing this all wrong. I'm sorry," he said extending his hand. "I'm Alex, I'm new, late because of the transfer."

     "I'm Xphearon, I don't understand what are you doing wrong, Packing?" I asked confused.

     "No everything, I'm not even in town for five minutes and I've already made a mess. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I was really worried about meeting people and making friends, and i wasn't paying enough attention." he said slightly bowing, or at least bowing as much as he could seated on the ground.

     "We will call it a tie, we are both at fault because neither of us were paying attention. That sound fair?" I asked, only receiving a nod as a response. So I continued helping grab his stuff, sticking to the solid objects letting him get his clothing.

     My tail flicked side to side, a sure sign that I was happy, or at the very least content. this kid was interesting. It didn't take us to long to finish grabbing his stuff, much more than should have fit into a normal backpack. Finishing I stood up and offered a hand to help him up, which he took. when he was up, a pain seemed to shoot through him causing him to lean against my chest. when he backed away he had a very cute blush adorning his cheeks.

     "So where are you off to?" I asked tucking a loose bit of unruly hair behind my left ear, exposing the stripe on my cheek. Alex's eyes were drawn to it with my motions.

 

_** \---Alex--- ** _

 

     I stared at Xphearon, h was some type of tiger, I was almost sure of that. I tried to stop staring quickly, trying to focus on him in general.

     “Well I was hoping I would get here in time to stop by my apartment before school. But with the time that it is I don't think I will have time.”

     “Well where is your apartment?” Xphearon asked me.

     “Um, I think that it is on Valken street. I have it here somewhere.” I said digging into each of my pockets trying to find the paper that it was written on. After a few seconds I pulled the scrap out with the address of the apartment and the school on it, then I handed it over to Xphearon.

     He glanced at the paper for a few seconds, “Oh I know where this apartment is, I live like a few houses down. Its mostly on the way to the school as long as your quick we should be able to stop before school.” Xphearon said looking at me.

     “That would be amazing.” I said, shyly playing with the hair around my left ear.

     Smiling at Xphearon, I took the paper back from him. I was expecting to have a hard time with getting around the city, but if everyone was this nice then I shouldn't have a problem.

 

_** \---Xphearon--- ** _

 

     I lead Alex though the town, to the address on the paper. It was really close to where I lived. It was kind of on the way to school. I had stayed over at a friends house the other night, however with his kendo meeting this morning so I figured that I would have to walk alone. If it wasn't for the forgotten paper I would have not gone over to his house on a night when he had kendo in the morning.

     My tail was swishing back and forth as we walked along. “Oh,” I said a thought popping into my head. “I'm a Grand Lynx. I saw you staring at the strip questioningly earlier. So I thought it would be polite to answer, seeing as most have never seen a Grand Lynx in their lifetimes. So what are you?” I asked, thinking it would be a quick answer. He looked familiar but their was something off that I was unable to place about him and I wasn't really sure what it was.

 

_** \---Alex---  ** _

 

     “Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare it was just kinda cool. I didn't mean anything rude by it. I hope that it didn't come across that way.” I blurted out really quickly, looking up at him. Before blushing and looking down and away.

     Being raised like I was, not knowing anything about myself, I didn't have a lot of confidence. I could see the apartments we were heading towards, and assumed that these were our destination. “I've never seen a Grand Lynx before, like you said. I grew up in a very small town, there were maybe fifteen to twenty families. I should know them all but while everyone knows everyone, and everything that is happening, I never really cared enough to pay attention. I was the outsider, no past. At least none that involved the village, and being found as a baby, I didn't have much of one outside of the village either. In the village, every family knew each other and knew their shared pasts. They knew nothing about me. They were all kind, trying to go out of their way to make me feel at home, and accept me. Though there is only so much you can do when the simple truth is, you are an outsider, family or no.” I said simply.

     I was shyly playing with my tail while I talked, I was really nervous about talking about myself like this. “As for what I am, I honestly don't know. No one in the village knew, some kind of fox, we guess. But they didn't know and there was very little we could do to figure it out. It's a poor village, no strong immortals live there so their isn't much importance placed on the village except by those that live there. I'm kind of hoping to find out why I was abandoned in the first place by coming here. If I can manage to find out what I am, maybe something about my family tree that is a bonus. With all the people here, their have to be others like me. At least I would think that their would be.” I said, looking over at him to see him staring at me, so I offered a small smile.

    “Oh is that so, I'm sure that there will be others, after all this is a really big city.” he said, before placing a hand on his chest. “I myself have traveled here. Grand Lynx's are rare because a long time ago they got upset at the constant fighting between Immortals and Daemons. So they split themselves off and created a fold forming their own dimension to exist in. Recently we have been wondering what the situation was like here and if we should allow travel to and from Athean, that's what we call our dimension. I'm here as a representative. I am to learn about the ways of other immortals. And there are some of us studying with the Daemons too. Its all apart of our training.” he looked around taking stock of where we were.

     “Ah, we are here, would you like me to wait to make sure that you get to school okay?” he asked me with a smile. I could see his eyes moving over me like they were studying what I looked like.

     "Um, if you wouldn't mind," I said blushing and running up the steps. It didn't take me long to find the office and they led me to the apartment that I would be staying in all my stuff was in boxes waiting to be unpacked taking the key and locking my door, I ran back down to see Xphearon waiting for me, hoisting my backpack a little higher I went out to greet him. He looked really striking in the morning sunlight. "It was all there," I said smiling, "and I remembered my key, we didn't have to lock our doors at home, so I'm afraid I'll forget," I said running my hand through my hair, sheepishly.

 

_** \---Xphearon--- ** _

 

     “That's good, I'm glad that it was all there.” I said. I looked into my backpack to double check that I had everything that I would need to have at school. I was sure I did, but I always checked. I hated leaving something at home. All of my friends thought it was funny. They would say if you forgot it you forgot it nothing to worry about, it's in the past. I just couldn't do it, it was not appropriate to show up without everything you would need.

     “It's a very good morning, don't you think?” I asked Alex, hoping to keep a conversation going. It had been a long time since anyone caught my eye as interesting, all Immortals seemed to be the same. Snobby rich kids or, under-trodden poorer kids who rebelled against those of privilege. I thought It was interesting how Immortals thought themselves so far above humans and yet were so human acting themselves.

     This boy though, something seemed different about him. He was raised with little status, that much he has made certain. However he has a spark of kindness I have not seen since I left home. Granted he also seems really young, even for being in high school. Like he had never really been forced to grow up, kind of like the spoiled kids at my school. He was almost like a mix of the two, poor and rich. Which was not to common. Even those immortals of middle class tried to act like they themselves were rich.

     The thought made me laugh. Rich, poor, it really didn't matter. Money meant almost nothing to immortals. Your sole value was decided on the purity of your blood and the strength of your magic. Oh I'm not saying that their wasn't money here. There was lots, and it was used freely. It just wasn't used to determine social standing, or much. When you could use magic you could have almost anything you wanted, but if you didn't want to hunt for items, to craft spells or didn't have time you could buy them. If you wanted to send your kids to a privet school you could.

     I looked over at Alex he had been quiet for some time, and he looked like he was deep in thought.

     “It is very busy, a lot busier than I am used to. And the air smells different, more close, less free. I don't know does that make sense?” he asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

     “I have thought the same thing, I think it is because there are so many buildings so close together.” I said.

     “Ah, yes that would do it, to restrict the airs movement, how sad. Overall it isn't nearly as bad as I thought that it would be, and I might come to like it here. Oh, I'm as sophomore, which grade are you?” he asked. “I figure that you are older than me, but not to much, I doubt you are much older than 17, if you are even 17.”

     “Close, I am 18, a senior, so we probably will not have any classes together, unless you are in some advanced classes. I will do my best to help you find your way around if I can.”

     “Oh, you don't need to do that, you've already been so nice to me.”

     “It's not everyday I run over someone while walking to school. I had to do something to make up for it.” I said as we entered the school building. I stopped to wave at a few friends. I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my bracelets and charmed it.

     “Here, take this, if you get lost or need my help blow on it, I'll find you. Think of it as a welcome to the big city gift from me.” I said walking away towards my friend, we needed to get a move on or we might be late for class. I hoped that Alex would be alright.

 

_** \---Alex--- ** _

 

     I watched as he walked away, slipping the bracelet on, before I walked into the office. He was really nice, I hoped that everyone here would be like that it would make living here amazing. Something told me that that wasn't going to be the case and that even though he was really nice most people were not going to be like that. My first thoughts on the school had been huge, you could have probably have fit the entire village I came from in here, well maybe not all, but close.

     It took me a few minutes to walk through the office to find someone who worked there. Finding the desk I headed over, but the woman didn't look up. I knew she must have sensed me if nothing else, but she didn't look up. I knocked on the desk a couple of times, “Um, excuse me, I'm new, I'm supposed to get my schedule today.” I said.

     She looked up and I was sure that we were getting somewhere, “You're excused.”

     I was stunned into silence, I couldn't even think of a response, when a hand slipped past me.

     “I was thinking about it and I remembered that it was her day to work, so I thought I would come and give you a hand.” he said grabbing a folder off of her desk. She didn't even bat and eye.

     "Lets go" he said taking a hold of my hand and lead him out of there and back to the main hallway "Sorry about but she can be a real pain sometimes, there are quite few like that around here, but don't worried about them " He said smiling "well looks like I'm the one how going to show you around, so where to?" he asked handing over the folder.

     I pulled my schedule out of the folder and looked at it briefly before handing it to Xpheron. I saw that I had English 101, history 101, Daemonology 201, magic 101, math 101, and an elective that I would have to choose. I didn't have a clue as to what they would have that I could choose, I was sure that there would be a list inside of the folder. I smiled watching as Xphearon looked over my list, my tail swishing back and forth.

     I was sure that he was a good person, he could have just left and gone to class but he came back to help me out. I was really glad that I had run into him.

     " you will have to choose an elective but you wont go to that class till the office puts you in the roster. and it looks like we have third period together, I will be back after class to walk you to your next one. See you,” he said leaving me in front of a door, that had the class number written on it.

     The first class of the day was Immortals 101, it was all about developing a deeper understanding of our language, how to write it, talk it, and everything else about it. I was introduced to the class and they seemed less than thrilled I was there. I got the feeling that I was intruding on their society and they thought I was a lowly being, which they could be right, I don't even know my history. I wasn't used to people being silent, i was used to noise. people yelling, screaming running around having fun and laughing. Learning about language was boring and I didn't like it it was bad enough that I was in a new place, but to have to be here and sit through this boring class.

     After the hour was done, I smiled seeing Xpheron standing outside of the door, I started to walk towards him, but some of the other kids in class started towards him talking excitedly, it seemed that he was some kind of popular person, I heard sport and magic. But I stayed back not wanting to intrude. I pulled out my schedule and tried to figure out if I would be able to find my second class without help, because I didn't think that Xpheron would be able to help me and be able to get to his class too, not with those kids swarming all over him.

 

_** \---Xphearon--- ** _

 

     I sat through class somehow, wanting to be anywhere but here. I hated this class anyway. Who was I kidding, even a person like me who liked school, slightly. I loved to learn, but today was a day that I really didn't want to be here, I wanted to be two floors down three hallways over. Things would be much more fun there, of that I was sure.

    And with that my thoughts drifted to Alex. His orangeish red hair, all of his features. I was so distracted that when the chock hit my head I didn't even try to dodge it, I hadn't realized it was flying towards me. So I sat up and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

    When the hour was over, I left class and made my way down to where Alex was, something I didn't think about was lower class-men. They swarmed me as they came out of the classroom and tried to talk to me. They were congratulating me on winning the spell casters tournament a few weeks ago. I was now one of the 20 finalists. When I saw that Alex was looking at his schedule, and trying to figure out where to go I decided that I should get over to him, also it was getting close to next class. I started to walk through the crowd, thinking about what he might have next when someone grabbed my arm.

     “Where are you going? Why not stay and talk to us important people, that boy over there is bad news, not only is he a commoner,” she said placing the back of her hand on her forehead, like it was the worst thing she could think of, “But he is also a charity case, he is here only because of a scholarship that he received.” her tone indicated that it was shameful for her to even have to share the same air as Alex. I could see Alex's ears droop slightly before he chose a direction and walked off, I doubted that the others gathered had noticed.

     “I suggest you very very quickly remove your hand from me,” I said darkly.

     “Why? You know you want me, I am the head cheer captain for the spell casters. Everyone wants to either be me, or be with me,” she said.

     “I don't want either, I wouldn't want you for a mate, if you were the last one I could chose from, yes your very pretty, on the outside, but on the inside your not. As shown by what you said about Alex.” I said. The girl screamed as my arm coated itself in blue flames. I watched as she tried to put it out, but her hand would be injured for the next two weeks.

     “I did ask, no actually I told you to release me. Next time it wont just be your hand, and I better not find you trying to take this out on Alex, or I'll get your face next, see how long your retain your throne, when you look like you took a nap on a burning log. Commoner or not, he is here, and he is an underclassman, I will handle the situation how I want. If I want to show him around I will and if I hear bad things, mean things I will also take care of it how I will. We both know, I could kill you, hell the whole school and as long as I keep winning they wouldn't care. I'm a pureblood.” I said walking away trying to catch up to Alex.

 


	2. The blue-haired jackass

Chapter 2: The blue-haired jackass

 

\---Alex---

 

     I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Xphearon standing there, looking at me expectantly. 

     “Where are you going? I thought I was going to help show you around?”

     “I thought you were busy,” I said looking down, I could feel anger radiating from him, and I was sure that he was mad that he had to take time to show me around. I could feel jealousy radiating from the group that he had left behind and I was sure that I would have some people who hated me because of this. The fact that he left them to talk to me caused a little swell of happiness, that I couldn't help but feel.

     “No, I wasn't they were gathering around me because I am a match winner, they know I don't care about them but they are hoping that if they spend enough time around me they will be considered popular and some are popular and just want to keep it that way, they don't care about me and I would prefer if they just left me alone.

     His words brought a shy smile, and I nervously tucked some hair behind my right ear. "Yeah, I'm ready. My next class is history 101, with professor....um, Hita....Hit....Hitavelken? I think..." My tail was waving low, I didn't like not knowing how to say the name. Well I guess it wasn't so much not knowing how, but that I was messing it up in front of Xpheron. I could see the confused look in his face, so I handed him my schedule.

     “Oh, him. The office put his name wrong, he's a weird teacher, and so he probably asked them to put it in backwards to confuse people. His name is actually Neklevatih,” he said handing the schedule back to me.

     He motioned with a wave for me to follow him, I could see his earls flicking back and forth and he seemed to be irritated. I could hear whispers and giggles behind us. It seem and some of the girls and a few boys where trying to follow us. I was hoping that was the problem, he never seemed upset and I was sure he would leave if he didn't want to be here.

     “So, how was your first class here in the big city?” Xphearon asked me, his voice even but inquisitive, before he leaned in close and whispered, “Don't worry about the people following us, they will leave soon.” he said his tail flicking creating blue sparks. The group dispersed really quickly after that realizing that they were less than welcome. I blushed it was interesting to see how different he was to others than he was with me. I doubted I could ever see him act like this towards me.

     The power that was in the sparks was amazing. It seemed like a simple spell because of the ease and speed at which he summoned them. I wasn't exactly sure if it was fire or energy that created the sparks, but it was cool. I was a wiz at fire magic cause of what I didn't know, fire just loved me. I could also use energy, mind and wind, anything else I was a complete loss on.

     I loved sitting and listening to a fire, reading a book, or practicing magic. I snapped out of my thoughts as we approached a room that I assumed held my next class. "Thanks, for everything. you've been really, nice." I said blushing, leaning in I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running into my class. I didn't know why I did that it was something we did back home when we were friends with someone and we were parting company, but I wasn't sure if he would know that.

     The teacher was really friendly and he made learning about history fun. I was surprised that it was as fun as it was, and when the bell rang I was slightly sad, Xphearon was in the door looking at me and I knew that smirk, he knew I didn't want to leave the class, I guess that he had the teacher before.

 

\---Xphearon---

 

    I watched as he slowly got out of his seat, I knew that feeling. Neklevatih was an amazing story teller, he could weave the old tales of times before measure and it didn't matter if it was boring because when he told it the history came alive. When he got to the door I could still see that he was lost in the moment of the class. I smiled and pulled him after me snapping him out of it. When we approached the next class I released him and let him follow naturally. I pointed to a seat that was next to mine. It might cause a few problems but I wanted him near me, and I also didn't want anyone else to sit next to me.

     Most of the kids in this class were highly self centered and didn't care about anyone but their own happiness. Like the kid with blue hair two seats up from me his name was lucas. He was a total jerk and thought that he was the best thing since well... ever. Overall with Alex sitting next to me I was happy and the class went by faster than it normally did. Lunch was getting closer and I was counting the time so I could talk to Alex some more and learn more about him. I haven't had many chances to talk to people from the outer villages they normally never come into town, preferring their small village life to our big city crazy as they would often say.

 

\---Alex---

 

     It was a short walk to the next class next with Xphearon, he had held my had for part of it, but had released it when we got close to the class. I was sure he had grabbed it because I was in a daze from the class before and not moving fast enough. I wasn't sure what to expect when he came and found me but he made no mention of the peck on his cheek so I was assuming that it was a taboo subject and not to bring it up I followed meekly to the next class wondering what to do, but he told me to take the seat next to him. I could feel eyes on me as I sat there, and the teacher was nice and didn't make me come up to the front just telling the class who I was and to treat me nicely, overall daemonology was my favorite so far, there was this kid with blue hair that was glaring at me every now and then but Xphearon glared at him and had him looking away.

     With a smile I looked over at Xphearon he was like an amazing big brother protecting me, I wasn't sure where that thought came from, but it was a nice thought, though I didn't know much about him, but I was hoping to. And hopefully he is really as nice as he seems. I knew lunch was next and I hoped that we would get a chance to talk then.

 

\--- Xphearon---

 

     When the bell rang it was time for lunch and I was jumpy. I wanted to gouge out that jackasses eyes how dare he glare at my friend. I had only known Alex for a brief about of time but I was already starting to get a sense that he needed someone to look after him. I could still feel a tingle where he had kissed my cheek. I had been so caught off guard if he had poked my I probably would have fallen over.

     I was starting to feel as if I needed to be there for him, to protect him. I had nevr felt this way before. I didn't normally care about others they were usually in my way. I wasn't here to make friends I was here to learn and they only wanted to be my friend because I looked good and I was strong. But with Alex he didn't know me he didn't seem to care about what the rest of the school cared about and it drew me in, like a moth to a flame. I was getting a feeling like he needed me. Maybe more than he should this early, and what scared me was maybe he needed me more that I could ever know. The thought of what a person would have to go through to attach themselves to the first nice person they met in a new place. I shivered thinking about what would have happened if he had met someone of dubious pedigree.

     We made our way to the lunch room and got in line for food. I didn't really need to get food because I had brought my own but I Went because I didn't want to let Alex out of my sight when these vipers were here. Who knew what they would do to the new kid and not only was Alex new he was close to me. Closer than any of them were and I was sure that they had already figured that part out. So I went and looked over the choices. After we made out way through the line we looked for an empty table off to the side of the room. I was hoping no one would sit with us so that we could have some privacy and I didn't have to endure people talking to me when I wanted to talk to Alex. After sitting down I took out my bag with my food in it a started to eat. Watching as Alex started nibbling on his food.

 

\---Alex---

 

     Getting to the lunch room and a table was easy, it seemed that Xphearon had brought his own food from home, but had walked through the lines with me, I was amazed that the different types of food that they had here. It seemed that there was no end to the amount of lines you could choose from it was always something to see what there was in a food line. I was sure there were eyes on me as I took my seat. It wasn't hard to find them, they belonged to the blue haired person from second period. I bit into my food hoping that he wouldn't start anything, but I doubted I would hold my breath, he just radiated anger and jealousy. I took the moment to look over at Xphearon there was a a nice strand of light going over him, highlighting the strip on his face and I thought that it just made him. His eyes were so calm and pretty. I felt a hand on my shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see the blue head.

     "He's mine" the boy said coldly, his grip getting icy.

 

\--- Xphearon---

 

     "I don't think so " I said, my body started to glow a golden color. My face became stern, and I looked straight in to his eyes, oh the temptation to rip them from his head was hard to ignore, but I figured it would scare Alex and he probably wouldn't talk to me again he already seemed kind of shy and fragile.

     "Go find your food somewhere else." I was in no mood to deal with this today, but I would do whatever it took keep Alex safe. the other boy tightened has grip on Alex shoulder and after saw that the little fox starting to shake and I lost it. In a flash I was out of my seat and behind the blue haired monster. I had one my hands against his throat, my nails extended into claws that were digging into his skin.

     "You lay one more finger on him and I will tear you to shreds" I growled into his ear. This was a new thing for me. I had never been so protective over anyone. I was usually so calm and collected and I rarely evere cared about another it wasn't necessary, but now I was furious.

     "I'm not here to cause trouble, if he is yours that's fine, I wasn't trying to steal him away, he found me when I got to the city and was helping me to find things." Alex said standing glaring defiantly at Lucas, tucking a bit of hair behind his earl cutely, before looking down seeming to be shy again, "But i...i think that if Xphearon wants to help me that is his choice, not yours." He stuttered out.

    "No this blue headed fool just thought he could intrude into things that weren't his business " I said still looking at Lucas. "Leave us be I will settle things with you later."

     "Fine" he spit out, before storming off growling and cursing as he went.

     I knew he wouldn't let this go, but that was a problem for later. I went back to my normal mode, and smiled at Alex. "I'm sorry, that you had to see that. Let alone be part of it. We dated for like a week and now he thinks he owns me. He can be a pain, I'm sorry if he scared you." I said taking another bite of my food.

     “so how are you liking school so far? Is it what you thought it would be? Or are you not liking it?” I was trying to get what just happened off of his mind.

 

\---Alex---

 

     I took my seat, looking back at Xphearon, "It was worrisome, I don't like confrontation. It makes me nervous." I said looking around trying to avoid eye contact. I fiddled with my tail, It was a nervous habit of mine. With a shy smile, I looked up and met the rainbow eyes, I always felt so calm and safe when i looked into them, and it was a really interesting feeling.

I wasn't used to feeling like this even back at my home their was this sense of what am I, who am I. and a complete sense of separation from everyone even though they always tried to be friendly and treat me as family. I knew they were all wishing they knew more about my past, but these eyes, were filled with a warmth, and caring that showed nothing but pure curiosity, except when someone said something to me, then they were possessive. It was something new. "Being an outsider makes it hard to be close to people, I guess, so I've always been shy, not knowing what was right to say.” I said looking at my plate.

"It's completely alright not knowing what to say" he said moving his hand up to stroke my hair a bit then let his hand fall back in to place by his side, lightly touching my cheek as it went. This caused me to blush brightly before I looked away again. His eyes were so intense like they wanted to hold me larn about me. While it was new to feel someone look at me like that it was a nice feeling.

"So is there anything you want to know about me" he asked. still trying to lighten the mood it seemed, he placed his left hand on the table whisking up some blue fire and started to play with it around his fingers.

     I watched as the flames danced around Xphearon's fingers. They were blue, which meant that it was probably a family magic with some strange power, or he learned how to dye his flames. I had tried to learn how to change the color of flames and I still couldn't do it. I smiled and held my hand about half a foot over his, and watched as the flames jumped and grew extending from his hand and wrapping around mine. Fire was the only element that I had learned really, the others I knew I could learn, but they were not as easy for me as fire. I had never been able to play with another color of fire before, no one back home had any. I had seen golden fire once, but I had watched as it destroyed half of the playground. I did not know how I created them, and I was afraid of the level of destruction they created. The flames wouldn't even listen to me and stop burning, I shivered at the thought.

     I watched as the flames wrapped around my arm and up like a snake slithering it's way up along my arm to wrap around my shoulders and draping over me, like a scarf. looking up I saw Xphearon staring at me, his mouth slightly open.

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to steal your flame, it's just that fire likes me and I like fire. Your fire is pretty though, its like a sapphire blue. Is it family magic or did you learn how to dye it? " I questioned tilting my head slightly to the side.

     “It's alright, I've never seen my flames take to anyone before. As for what the flame is you wear it for a while and you tell me, since it seems my flames are not going to burn you.” Xphearon said with a chuckle.

     It seemed like he was about to say something else but a loud ringing interrupted him, signaling that afternoon classes were about to start. I was a little upset that lunch was so short, I really wanted to talk to Xphearon more, but I followed after him as he lead me to my next class. This was magic class, here I would learn more about the elements and how to effectively use magic I didn't have an affinity for, even if it was pointless. The teacher in this class was really nice and she thought that my scarf was interesting. I was sure some of the students knew whose fire this was, it wasn't a secret that I had been really close to Xphearon today. The kids in this class refused to acknowledge me at all, and just worked with each other. Even though I learned a lot about the other elements in the class and how they interacted with each other and knew that it would be an important class for me, I felt really left out of the class.

     The bell rang and I was happy to leave, finding Xphearon waiting for me just out side of the class. “So how was magic class,” he asked, I smiled but that was about it. “What's wrong?” he inquired.

     "Class was class, I guess, I loved learning about all of the elements and how they interrelate to each other and allow different forms of magic." I said looking at him, with a small grin, "But, I guess you mean the fact that I'm less bouncy, and that would probably be the flames, it seemed that people figured that it was something you did, and people here don't seem to like that I spend time with you, they seem to think that I'm intruding and I kinda am. Everyone here seems to be a higher station than me, they are all from money and I, I don't, I come from a small village who sent me here. And even with all of them helping out I still needed a scholarship, there is a difference and they know it." I said shrugging my shoulders, causing the flames around my shoulders to vanish, and I smiled slightly.

     "I don't belong here and the other kids sense it and they don't like me hanging around with you. Your some kind of sports star and I'm the new kid from a poor background." I said chuckling sadly.

     I shook my head I wasn't some starry-eyed child thinking that life was perfect, but I didn't want to go upsetting everyone and making enemies all over the place, that was not going to be helpful it was going to get me in trouble and people were going to start trying things.

     I jumped as I felt a hand grab my shoulder from behind me and Xphearon's eyes darkened. I just knew this was going to be bad.


	3. Suspended

Chapter 3: Suspended

 

\---Xphearon---

 

     I saw Lucas appear as I started to respond to Alex. I opened my mouth to say something and Lucas grabbed Alex's shoulder. Kind of brave of him after the last time he had tried it.

     “What do you want ?" I said with as much disdain as I could muster.

     True be told I knew what he wanted, I just didn't want to have to deal with him at this poing in time.

     "You said that we would finish things later an that later is now." He said his hand tightening on Alex's shoulder.

     "Fine, if that is what you want, but you need to let go of Alex first" " I answered back to him.

     He let Alex go then I looked at Alex, “I'm sorry about this, I hope that you will be able to find your way back to your house okay. I will meet up with you as soon as I can.”

     I could see that Alex was visibly upset. I probably said something wrong but I didn't want Lucas this close to Alex for any longer than he needed to be. It would just cause all sorts of problems. Alex just nodded then started to walk away. I waited he was out of the hallway to start the confrontation.

     “Who the hell do you think you are?” I growled.

     "You gave me quite a nasty wound today, attacking a pure-blood for some un-blooded street urchin." As he said this I looked at the five little puncture Mack on his neck. "It was pretty interesting to see you get so worked over a kid with no pedigree" he then smirked a gave little chuckle.

     “Your blood is barely pure, and your family is only of noble class not even a high nobel, meaning you are the bastard son of a pure-blood who wants nothing to do with you. You only got in here because your family had the money and you could make the grades. So you don't get to say anything about anyone.” I said evenly, “I could kill you, just rip you to pieces and nothing would happen to me. I am a true pure-blood with the pedigree to back it up, along with my diplomatic status.” I laughed darkly.

     “Y...You say that but I know you wouldn't kill me, you still like me.” he said more subdued than I had heard him in a while.

     “I can do what I want to you and no one would ask any questions, not even your family. Stay away, or I'll kill you.” I growled out.

 

\---Alex---

 

     I walked out of the school slowly, I had not been that far away and heard everything that the two were saying. I didn't mean to cause problems. I knew that Xphearon said they were not even friends, but Lucas seemed to think that not only were they friends but that they were dating or would be dating again soon, I wasn't quite sure. Big city problems seemed much different than those from back home.

     I couldn't truly argue with anything that Lucas had said either, I didn't have a pedigree to rival anyone here, not that I knew of anyway. I still didn't even know what I was. I had been to embarrassed to ask. Because I didn't see anyone else like me in any of my classes and I didn't want to seem ignorant. I already had enough troubles fitting in.

     As I walked out of the school, I could smell fire. What bothered me was the pain I felt. Something was wrong this wasn't fire magic, this was out of control fire. As I walked through the doors I could see one of the classrooms had fire billowing out of it. The building was fire proof so the building wasn't taking much damage. The teachers were trying to calm the students so that they could get the fire under control but it seemed that no matter what they did the fire was set to burn.

     The fire was angry some fool had tried to master it and they didn't understand what they were doing and they released it. It was almost like a fire elemental was there screaming in pain, but surely no teacher would be stupid enough to let a kid summon an elemental that they didn't have a bond with. That would be in an advanced class anyway, for specialized magic.

     People thought that fire liked to burn and it did, but it liked to be in control. Raging flames didn't get a chance to enjoy the feeling they spread causing destruction and even they didn't like that. I stepped closer to the flames and realized that their was an improperly summoned elemental in the room. So it was no wonder that they couldn't get the fire under control their was no control for this fire.

     I reached out, focusing on the fire thinking about calming things. The elemental sensed me, and slowly moved towards me. I gathered the flames into manageable thoughts. It was slow and steady. When I reached out to the elemental releasing him to go back to the plane of fire was easy, then controlling the flames became much easier. They settled around me like a robe turning golden, before they vanished. When they changed to gold I had been afraid of what would happen but when they vanished I was grateful.

     "See it must have been the kitsune, you saw how the fire reacted to him he had to be the one to set it." I tensed a bit at the accusation. I had started a lot of fires on accident in my old village, when I was learning my powers, but I knew I had nothing to do with this.

     I saw Xphearon come running out of the school as the headmaster tole me to follow him. I hung my head, why did he have to see this. I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I wouldn't cry in front of these people. Not even Xphearon, I couldn't let him see me break. He was already so much stronger than myself. The worried look he had is what upset me the most. He thought there was a possibility I could have done this.

     I followed meekly after the headmaster, trying to figure out how all of this had happened. I shouldn't blame them for thinking it was me, I was the only one who could calm it, and the way the fire reacted to me. It was almost the only natural assumption. There was something here I just didn't understand about the people. The headmaster didn't seem overly upset but he didn't seem to happy either. I would honestly have to think about moving back home. I really didn't want to, but they have made it very clear that I was not welcome here.

     What had that one boy yelled out, kitsune, what was that? The way he said it it didn't sound very nice. So I wasn't sure I even wanted to know what it meant.

 

\---Xphearon---

 

     I was going to end up killing someone of that much I was sure. I wasn't sure who it would be yet, but I saw those tears in Alex's eyes. Someone would pay for every ounce of pain they caused him. It took me a few minutes to memorize who was here and where they were. I would be talking to most of them really, really soon.

     When I was sure I had enough, I took off towards the office. I needed to find Alex, I couldn't let him get in trouble. It took everything I had to not attack everyone who was talking bad about Alex. Saying how he never should have been let in here and they were all talking like they knew him.

 

\---Alex---

 

     Listening to the headmaster talk took forever. It seemed like half of the conversaion was just him listening to himself. He asked how I was, what was up and then asked about the fire. The way that he asked though inicated that it didn't matter, he knew he could be replaced and wanted to kepe his job. That was the only thing about working in this kind of environment I was sure with so many people who were connected. It was hard to keep everyone happy. With the way things were I was sure I was going to be expelled on my first day so that he could keep the other students happy.

     I listened as he droned on, near what seemed like the end he asked if I had anything to say for myself. I chucked and asked what the point of saying anything would be, and I pointed out that he had already made up his mind. He just grunted and told me that we would start with a two week suspension while this issue was being looked into.

     I nodded and stood from the seat, walking gloomily to the door, “I had nothing to do with an improper summoning, I can't prove it and you really don't care. Nothing I can say will make you think otherwise either, so what was the point of even asking me if I had anything to say.” and with that I walked out the door.

     As I closed the door behind me I saw him sitting there in a chair, I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he looked really worried. I was sure my face was displaying how upset I was. I swallowed and walked right past him and out the door. I knew how this would end, I would be going home one way or another. I didn't have to even think about it. There was no way Lucas or any of the others were going to let me stay here I was to close to Xphearon.

     It would be better if I just left and didn't come back their was no point. I would grab my stuff and head home. It was the only choice I could see. I knew I would miss Xphearon and he might miss me. But I wasn't sure if anyone else would even care. They would probably be happy that I was gone. It was only a matter of minutes, but I could see the front doors to the school and I was almost through them when Xphearon stopped me and spun me towards him, enveloping me in a hug.

     “Are you okay? Whats going on?” he asked.

     “I'm fine, I was suspended, but I know that in the end they will deiced it was my fault and expel me or whatever to get me out of the school.” I said, moving away from him. “I appreciate all your help and maybe i'll see you again.” I said bowing before I ran from the school, tears streaming down my face.

     I was a short run home, and I had barely been there for an hour when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it to reveal Xphearon.

     “I'm sorry, especially if you want to be alone, but I couldn't let you be alone without trying to....” he started faltering in his speech.

     I looked at the floor, “I didn't do it,” I said softly.

He wrapped his arms around me again and whispered into my ear, “I know, you wouldn't ever try to hurt people, not on purpose anyway.”

     This time I couldn't stop the tears, I grabbed on to his arm and let them flow. Xphearon used his free arm to close the door, before he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He set me in his lap and rubbed my head very slowly, in calming motions.

     “I'm sorry about how today went, it's all my fault. I will try to fix it if I can.” he said quietly.

     I wasn't sure how much time had passed before a loud noise broke the silence. I looked at Xphearon's stomach and realized he must me hungry. And I when I looked at his face I could see a slight blush, which caused me to start laughing. I slipped off of his lap and made my way to the kitchen, looking for something he could snack on.

     “Xphearon, why can't all the people here be like you.”

     “Because I'm amazing, and that would just be to much awesomeness in one area,” he said with a straight face causeing me to laugh again.

     “One of them called me something, but I didn't understand it. It has to be bad with the tone he used right?” I inquired softly, reaching into a cabinet for a box that was just out of my reach.

     Xphearon came up behind me and leaning close he reached past me and grabbed the box, before handing it to me. “What did they say?”

     “It was k...kit.....su.....kit something anyway.” I said looking out the window.

     “Kitsune?” he asked.

     “Yeah that's it.” I said looking at him.

     He looked around the room before he went to sit at the table, it seemed that he was thinking. I followed after him and took the seat across from him.

     “Kitsune, is not a bad word. It is the name of a group of immortals. They are powerful and wise especially as they age. In terms of magical power they are on par with the best, being an S class Alcian. There are very few races that can boast an S class title. The only ones I know of are Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons and the Kitsunes.” he said with a thoughtful look.

     “Well why would he call me that then? I'm not anything like that? Am I?” I questioned.

     “It kinda makes sense, but we will have to look into it. And as for everyone being mean and hateful to you I cant change to the way they were brought up or the way they feel about you but I can get them to stop picking on you." he said getting up and moving next to me, gently running his hand through my hair.

     I flinched away from him, and got up moving across the room. “I am suspended for two weeks...could you....could you stay away from me for them? I...I just need....”I faltered, wrapping my arms around myself, my ears drooping.

     “I don't like it, but if it is your wish, then I will give you your space.” When I heard the door start to open, I turned slightly to see him looking back at me. “I know we just met and all, but please do me one favor, take care of yourself.” and he was gone out the door.

_“I'm an idiot, chasing off the only one who was nice to me.”_ I thought to myself as I walked into my room and flopped onto the bed.

 

\---Xphearon---

 

_“I should have been more careful, I knew he was not happy and I pushed him to hard, I'm a fool,”_ I thought to myself. The walk home normally would take no time, but I was going really slowly right now. Even though I just wanted to crash on my bed and pass out. I was worried about these next two weeks. Someone was going to be paying with interest if something happened to Alex. I cracked my knuckles, well someone was going to be paying just as soon as I figured out who really set that fire.

     The next two weeks were hell, life went on, but with Alex suspended I didn't really care. I was pissed, even the crowds didn't gather around me any more. Not since I attacked the last one. And the jerk who set the fire was still missing. Oh he was here somewhere, I was just having trouble fining him.

     If Alex pushed me away and I lost the only true friend I had made here, I was going to kill whoever set that fire they better hope that Alex and I had made up before I found that little pyro. 


End file.
